


No.7 Poisoning

by LiGi



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Leon (Merlin), FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), No 7, Poison, Poisoning, Vomiting, brotherhood of knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Febuwhump 2021 day 7 - PoisoningGwaine is feeling ill on patrol, how much did he drink last night? Or is it something worse than a hangover?
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137632
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	No.7 Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the lovely Onehelluvapilot - go and read her febuwhumps as well, they are very good.

It was already midmorning by the time they set out on patrol. Gwaine had been late again. Lancelot had needed to go and rouse him and drag him down to the stables where Leon, Elyan and Percival were preparing to head out.

Gwaine still looked half asleep as they rode into the forest. Leon kept an eye on him, noting his drooping eyelids and bloodshot eyes. But he was keeping up with the others and not complaining so Leon turned his attention to the track they were riding.

It was a fairly nice day, cloudless, the temperature just on this side of warm, and the horses trotted happily along the well worn patrol path. Leon kept half an ear out for any unusual noises in the dense trees to their left, but mostly listened to the other knights, chatting easily with each other. Gwaine was quieter than usual, Elyan taking most of the conversation.

Several minutes later, when Percival told a joke and Gwaine didn’t even laugh, Leon frowned and turned his horse slightly to face the other knights. Gwaine was slumped in his saddle, his shoulders hunched, looking a little peaky.

“How late were you at the tavern last night, Gwaine?” Leon asked with a sigh.

“No idea,” he said, his voice rough. “Later than I meant to be.” He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Had a bit too much?” Elyan teased gently, poking Gwaine in the arm.

Gwaine gave him a smile that came out more like a grimace.

“There’s a new barmaid,” he said, clearly trying to sound his usual jovial self. He winked at Elyan. “She kept topping up my pint, said I deserved a little extra ‘cause I’m so handsome.”

“Ah, she’s blind then, is she?” Lancelot joked.

Elyan and Percival laughed, and Gwaine pulled a face at Lancelot, who smiled wryly. Leon shook his head, trying to dispel the unease that had settled in his chest. So Gwaine had a hangover, that wasn’t anything to get worried about.

He turned his horse back forwards and nudged her with his heel. With a soft snort she plodded forwards. The other three continued good-naturedly ribbing Gwaine for his hangover, chuckling and tossing jokes and friendly insults. Leon concentrated on the patrol route; it was mercifully quiet, no signs of anything amiss.

They hadn’t got much further before Gwaine suddenly retched and clamped a hand over his mouth, his face looking even greener. Elyan snorted.

“You need to learn when to stop drinking, my friend,” Percival said, the hint of a smile in his voice as he reached over from his horse and patted Gwaine on the shoulder.

“Ugh, perhaps you’re right,” Gwaine moaned, leaning forwards over his horse’s neck.

Leon watched him squeeze his eyes shut in pain, his sweaty forehead creased as it pressed into the horse’s mane. Exactly how much _had_ Gwaine had last night? He normally held his ale better than anyone Leon had ever met. To be so badly affected the next morning was rather unlike him.

Lancelot held out his waterskin, but Gwaine just shook his head, his lips pressed firmly shut and his hand hovering by his mouth. His body spasmed as he fought back another retch. Lancelot’s brows drew down in a deep frown.

“Are you alright to keep going, Gwaine?” Leon asked him seriously.

He hauled himself upright and wiped his mouth roughly with his palm, nodding firmly.

“Yes, there’s nothing wrong with me,” he growled.

Lancelot scoffed and Gwaine shot a scowl at him, kicking his horse forwards away from him. Lancelot caught Leon’s eye, his gaze questioning. Leon shrugged.

They kept moving, but now Leon was watching Gwaine closely as he rode. He was sweating, his hair stuck to his face, which was pinched in pain. He had one arm wrapped around his stomach, his fingers clenched into a fist in his chainmail.

The longer they rode, the worse Gwaine continued to look. Leon’s instincts were screaming that something was wrong. He steered his horse so he was riding beside Gwaine, unhooking his waterskin and passing it to the short knight.

“Drink, Gwaine,” he ordered.

Gwaine nodded his thanks, looking a little guilty as he met Leon’s eyes. He unstoppered the skin with shaking fingers and gulped back a few mouthfuls.

“How do you feel?” Leon asked. “Honestly?”

“Fine,” Gwaine said through slightly gritted teeth. “I’m fine, Leon. I can manage a bloody hangover.”

“Are you sure, you look like you’re about to fall off your horse?”

“Just a little bit of stomach ache, it’s nothing.” He clenched the arm around his stomach tighter, biting back a groan.

Leon’s frown deepened. “Gwaine…”

Gwaine nudged his horse, trying to get away from Leon’s scrutiny. She pranced slightly, unused to the unsteady commands from her usually relaxed rider and the tight grip he had on the reins.

Leon pursed his lips. He spotted Lancelot frowning at Gwaine as well, definitely not believing the lie that he was fine any more than Leon did. Lancelot trotted up to take Gwaine’s position beside him, leaning across to mutter to Leon.

“That looks like more than just a hangover.”

“I know.” Leon frowned at Gwaine’s hunched back. “Keep an eye on him,” he told Lancelot.

Lancelot nodded. Not that he needed telling; Lancelot was exceptionally good at looking out for his friends.

By the time they stopped for lunch, Gwaine looked like death warmed up. He was shaking violently, sweat dripping down his temples. His face had no colour at all and he had both hands pressed to his stomach, his fingers white-knuckled as he dug them into the chainmail.

The rest of the knights dismounted, tying their horses to trees, but all keeping their eyes unwaveringly on Gwaine. Elyan and Percival had noticed as well now, worry written in the set of their eyebrows.

Elyan went over and took the reins from Gwaine, holding his horse steady so he could get down, but Gwaine didn’t appear to notice. He groaned.

“Gwaine, come on, down you get,” Lancelot coaxed gently, holding a hand up to him.

Blinking blearily, Gwaine slid off, only just managing to stay on his feet. He swayed, doubled over and retched again, this time bringing up a deluge of vomit. Lancelot grabbed him from behind as he began pitching forwards and steadied him with an arm wrapped around his chest, the other reaching to pull his long hair back.

Percival ran to help Lancelot as Gwaine collapsed to his knees, heaving and retching, the awful sound echoing around the forest as tears streamed down Gwaine’s face. Leon watched in horror as the vomit began to turn red with blood and still Gwaine didn’t stop. Percival’s arm was taking all of Gwaine’s limp weight. Lancelot’s hand buried in his sweat-soaked hair holding his head steady.

“Leon! What’s happening? What do we do?” Elyan was frantic, his hands in an iron grip around Leon’s arm, pinching the chainmail into his flesh.

“I don’t…” Leon dropped to his knees as well, careful to avoid the terrible pool of blood and sick. He took Gwaine’s hand, squeezing the clammy fingers.

Finally, after far too long, Gwaine ceased vomiting. Gagging and spluttering as his stomach ran out of anything else to empty. Whimpering, he sagged against Lancelot’s chest, sliding down to lie on his lap.

Leon and Percival lifted him, moving him away from the vile mess, which Elyan quickly kicked soil over. They laid him down on a soft bit of earth, letting Lancelot kneel behind him again to cushion his head.

Percival brought a waterskin over, gently tipping it to Gwaine’s lips. Most of it dribbled down his chin, and he spat out the rest to clear his mouth. He pushed it away before trying another sip. Lancelot brushed his hair back from his sweaty brow, the tan of his hand only highlighting the paleness of Gwaine’s face.

Leon sat on the ground in front of him, taking Gwaine’s hand again. Gwaine looked up at him through bleary eyes, unfocussed and swimming in tears.

“Gwaine. Talk to me,” Leon gently instructed.

“My stomach…” he rasped, his throat raw. Another wave of pain crossed his face as his stomach spasmed again. He cried out, trying to curl up into a ball. “My head…”

Elyan pulled out a handkerchief, pouring water on it and passing it to Lancelot, who placed it on Gwaine’s forehead. Gwaine whimpered, his body jerking with tremors of pain. His eyes slid shut.

“Do you know what’s caused –” Leon started but Percival cut him off with a gasp.

“Oh no… I just thought… Gwaine?” Percival tapped his face urgently. Gwaine just groaned. “Gwaine, did you eat anything strange last night?”

“Barmaid gave me some mushroom stew,” he gasped between winces. “Was nice.”

Percival’s eyes widened in alarm.

“He’s been poisoned,” he told Leon, the certainty in his voice sending a chill down Leon’s spine.

“The barmaid?” Elyan snapped.

“Perhaps not deliberately.” Percival wrung his hands together, his eyes glistening as he looked down at Gwaine’s ashen, pain-filled face. “I recognise these effects though, a child from my village, when I was young, accidently ate some…” He stopped, the colour draining completely from his face, terror clouding his eyes.

“Ate some what, Percival?” Leon asked, already dreading the answer.

Percival opened his mouth, gulped and closed it again. Then looked up and met Leon’s eyes.

“… Death Cap mushrooms.”

“No!” Elyan cried.

“We need to get back to Camelot,” Leon barked, letting Gwaine’s limp hand slip from his fingers as he bolted to his feet. “Lancelot, Percival, you take Gwaine straight to Gaius, ride as fast as you can.”

“Can we move him?” Lancelot asked, cradling Gwaine’s head in his lap with a worried expression on his face.

“We have no other choice.” Leon said with a heavy heart, hoping he was doing the best thing for his friend.

“I’m sorry, Gwaine,” Percival whispered, hooking one hand under his back and the other under his knees and lifting him into his arms.

“Ride with me or you?” Lancelot stood as soon as Gwaine’s weight was off his lap.

“I’ll take him.” They lifted Gwaine onto the front of Percival’s saddle, and Lancelot held him steady as Percival mounted up behind him.

Leon gave them a nod, clapping Percival and Lancelot on the back, then placing a hand on Gwaine’s leg and giving it a squeeze.

“I’ll see you back at Camelot.”

“Thanks, Leon,” Gwaine slurred.

Percival wrapped one arm around Gwaine, holding his limp shivering body against his chest and kicked his horse forwards into a canter, Lancelot’s following suit. It was all Leon could do not to leap on his own horse and gallop after them. He watched unhappily as Percival and Lancelot’s horses disappeared into the trees, and then turned to Elyan, who was already mounting up.

“Elyan, we need to find that barmaid, if it was an accident we need to stop her before she gives anyone else any.” He ground his teeth, his jaw painfully clenched, and climbed onto his horse. “And if it was deliberate…”

Elyan growled and together they kicked their horses forwards.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that knows their mushrooms - yes, Death Cap are deadly, but don't worry, Gwaine WILL NOT DIE! Merlin will do some healing magic or some such and all will be well!  
> I love any and all comments!!


End file.
